Playing Doctor
by kitikattt7
Summary: TRAFALGAR LAW X READER. (female reader edit) CONTAINS SMUT LEMONS LIMES LEMONADE. YOU NAME IT. RATED M. MMMMMMMMMMM. Not for the prude. lol Enjoy and kindly review! :)


You lay still on your back, with a bright blinding light shining in your eyes. You hear murmuring and the sound of machinery. Squinting your eyes, you try to see what was happening around you. You can feel a headache coming on, and your body is too sore to even move.

"_W-What…happen…?"_ You manage to murmur faintly.

A dark shadow from the light stands above you. "I would rest a bit more if I were you. We found you a drift at sea. Your fishing boat overturned, and I'm guessing you live on the island just a couple miles from here." the dark slender man said.

"_T-thank you…" _you said before going back to sleep. As you shut your eyes, the last image you see is the dark man giving you a warm devious smile.

***A few hours pass***

You gain a bit more movement as you wake up time. You're in a small room lying in bed, there is a small work station next to you with notes and medical supplies scattered.

There is a knock on the door, followed by it creaking open.

"Ah, you're awake. Well that's good." The young doctor said.

"W-who…Who are you?" you asked nervously.

The handsome doctor sits next to you in a chair at the bed side. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I'm a doctor of the Heart Pirates."

You gulp in the thought that you are on a pirate ship now. "P-Please! I have no money! And my village is poor-", you began to plead before being cut off.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pirate seeking for petty things such as that." Law said smiling.

You gave a sigh of relief, "But…I mean, if you don't mind me asking…Why did a pirate like _you_ save me then?"

Law smiles and stares at you with his dark eyes. While speaking, he moves his hand on top of yours, "I couldn't just let a treasure like _you _sink to the bottom of the sea."

Your face starts to become flushed, flattered by the compliant, you giggle nervously. "O-Oh…haha, um well thank you, Mr. Law sir…"

Law couldn't help but laugh at your stumbling words, he starts rubbing his thumb on top of your hand. "Before I take you back to your village, I just need to do some further _assessments, _if you will. To be sure you are fully recovered from the accident." He said alluringly.

Your heart starts to race, "O-Okay, as long as you will take me back home…what assessments do you need to do?" you nervously inquired.

Law smiles deviously again, he takes off his white hat and reaches for his stethoscope, "I will tell you as we go along, my dear. I'm just going to listen to your heart beat first, so just take regular deep breathes."

He sits on the bed next to you, one tattooed hand resting on your back, the other with the stethoscope end, moves towards your chest. You catch your breath at how cold the piece is. "My apologies…" The doctor whispered in your ear. He then takes the end of the stethoscope and holds it to his mouth, letting his hot breath warm it to touch. Your eyes begin to get heavy as you lose focus in his provocative actions. The warm end touches your chest, he then moves it to the other side, listening to your heart beat faster with every movement.

"Your heart palpations seem to be erratic…Let's be sure your lungs are stable also…" He whispered into your ear again. He moves behind you onto the bed. Your back pressed up against his chest. His tattooed arm wrapped around your waist, while the other lies on your chest with the scope. You try to breathe steadily but find it difficult against the attractive surgeon. He takes his scope piece and begins moving it to different areas across your chest, he then moves it further south, pass your shirt. Your heart rate increases.

Law snickers beside your ear and tells you, "_Just take deep breathes, my dear."_

You manage to take a deep breath and with that your body slowly adapts to the doctor's seductive ways. With your lips slightly parted, your chest moves up and down. Law slides the scope piece under your breast, still holding it to your ribcage. He then moves the scope up, now partially on your breast. Your head falls back slowly onto his shoulder, while he nuzzles into your neck. His lips part and begin planting small hot kisses up the side. He reaches your ear, tracing it with his tongue and with a hot heavy breath, moans softly. Your body arcs and shivers at the very action, and you have made it apparent that you are very aroused. Law sees your sensitive peaks have become noticeable through your shirt, he giggles deviously. He moves the scope up to your peak, you bite your lip holding back sounds of pleasure. Law starts to circle the endpiece slowly, making your body arch more into him. You let a moan slip, and with that reaction, Law nips and kisses at your neck. While still caressing your nipple, his other hand slips through the front of your pants. He begins to stroke your outer lips, through your wet panties.

There was no holding back at this point, you were fully aware of what was happening and you were enjoying every minute of it. Your hands become adventurous and slip behind your back and down to the doctor's jeans. His erection growing more with every sensual touch. You manage to unbutton and unzip his jeans, and through the hole of his boxers, pull out Law's throbbing cock. Just touching his hot harden piece makes you moan in delight. Your thumb moves softly around the tip of his dick, he bites your earlobe with eagerness. Law then moves your panties aside with his fingers and slides two of his inside of you. You shriek in excitement. Law pulls you in closer, trails his tongue along your jaw line and slipping it between your parted lips. You exchange in a passionate kiss while still arousing each other.

He breaks contact momentarily to remove your shirt and panties. He flips you quickly on to your back. Hovering above you, his dark grey eyes gaze in hunger for your body. He rips off his hoodie in the sexiest way possible and pulls down his pants and boxers more. Your body trembles at the mere sight of the chiseled, tan, tatted doctor. Law grinds his rock hard body against yours, making his way back to your lips and fighting for dominance with your tongue. Both of your hands wander each other's bodies. You both moan between gasps for air. Law's cock manages to find its way to your hot wet folds, and pushes inside of you. Your scream erodes into a long groan of pleasure. Your walls clench his piece tightly begging for more. Law grinds his cock into you like waves crashing ashore. With each thrust he gets a little deeper, hitting your g-spot in all the right ways. Moans are spilling out of you from the hot sex, Law kisses up your neck again and whispers "_I'm going to need to take your temperature…open wide and say, "ahh"."_

With one final thrust, his cock hits you perfectly and a blissful sensation sweeps your body. He eventually pulls his cock out quickly, while you scream out your orgasm, pushes it into your mouth, and releases his hot liquid. His hands hold the back of your head to keep you steady as he pours his lust into your mouth. He rides out his orgasm in deep groan. You swallow his liquid because of how far back he shot in your mouth. Law removes his pulsating piece from you and stands up collecting his clothes. With a devilish smile he says "Well everything seems to be in check." He throws on his jeans and stands beside you shirtless, "Unless you feel more _testing_ is in order?"

You couldn't help but smirk as the doctor's flirtatious inquiry. "Whatever you feel is necessary, _Doctor_." You said in seduction. Law grins, walks over to his door and locks it. You stay lying on your back completely nude, tousled in the bed sheets.

"_Will I need surgery, Doctor~?"_ you said playfully. Law walks back over to the bed, his jeans unable to secure around his waist, his V- lines and more in full view. His eyes studied your body with a yearning for more. "_Perhaps_." He replied. He grabbed your feet and yanked you closer to the edge of the bed.

"_This should be a fun operation." _He muttered with a smile.


End file.
